Orphans
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: Hey, someday, let's...' "I promise, that one day, we'll hold hands, and we'll dance on a stage..." 'I'm going to die soon...' "Hey, someday, can we come here again...?"
1. Chapter 1

_I made this one because I couldn't stop crying so I wrote a oneshot to get it off my chest. Still cried. Eyes are puffy. Sooooo depressed. But I tried my hardest, so I hope it's okay._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own. Just borrowing._

_**Song Used: **Orphan by Rin Kagamine_

_

* * *

_

_She wasn't breathing. Her momma wasn't breathing._

_Large brown eyes stared at the unmoving body that was her mother; she looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. But she was pale; too pale, and her chest didn't rise and fall, like it was supposed to. "Mommy? Momma, can you wake up? Please?" Tiny hands shook her mother's shoulder, as the ten-year old girl tried to wake her mother. But, try as she might, her mom wouldn't wake up, and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Momma? Mommy, please…please wake up, mommy! Mommy!!"_

_The house echoed with her high pitched screams._

_~*~_

_Hey, someday, let's …_

_~*~_

_**Orphans**_

_~*~_

_The back alley where light doesn't reach_

_That's our world._

_~*~_

_Five years later_

The ceaseless noise of the moving crowd was soothing; a low, murmuring babble, like the rush of water over rocks. It soothed her, and she closed her eyes, placing her chin on her knees, listening to the people walk by. It's been five years…five long, laborious, painful years, and she was thankful that she was able to make it through every single one.

_~*~_

_I don't remember my parent's faces_

_~*~_

After her mother's death, she wasn't able to stay in the house forever; she was running out of food after a month, and someone had noticed the smells coming from the house. Now, she didn't have a home, or a bed, or new clothes every morning. Now, she was Bella Swan, the orphan whose mother's face was slowly fading from her mind's eye every day. She sniffed, hiding behind her curtain of mahogany hair, stringy and limp, biting her chapped lip. "Bella…" she opened her eyes, when his voice reached her ears, and a warm hand covered hers.

_~*~_

_But you were there._

_~*~_

The warm hand pushed her long hair over her shoulder, and she turned her head, opening her eyes so she could stare at emeralds, flecked with gold. She smiled, a faint pink color dusting her face, "hi" she whispered, pushing strands of auburn hair out of his face, only to have them fall back into a disordered mess. He smiled back at her; "hi" he responded, grabbing her hands again, and pulling her to her feet, "are you ready to get some food?" Bella's stomach grumbled in response, and her blush deepened, but she smiled, nodding eagerly. Smiling back at her, he tugged her down the alleyway, following the irresistible scent of bread.

She met Edward Masen when she was eleven, curled up on a street corner, asking for change. A skinny, dirt smudged boy around her age walked up to her out of nowhere, and sat down next to her on the corner. "I'm Edward," he'd said, "d'you want something to eat?" She nodded, and he grabbed her hand, tugging her to the bakery. She followed him for a while, staring at the wild mop of auburn that was his hair, mesmerized. Finally, she asked, "why are you out here?" He shrugged, "My family died in a fire," he said softly, "I lost my mom, my dad, and my twin sister. Her name was Alice." After that, he fell silent again, softly squeezing her hand.

After that day, they'd been together ever since. Smiling, Bella swung their joined hands in time with their walking, the smell of bread getting closer and closer with each step. They stopped when they reached the corner of the bakery, and Edward squeezed her hand, "ready?"

Bella nodded, already tasting the bread, "ready."

_~*~_

_The bread we stole with our tattered bodies_

_Was so delicious_

_I couldn't stop smiling._

_~*~_

"How many times did he hit you?"

Edward placed the huge chunk of bread he was eating on his cardboard bed, counting the bruises that covered his arms, "ehh…about…maybe five times. Not a lot, but man…they _hurt_. What about you?" Bella rubbed at a large bump on her head, "just two. They're killing me, but it was worth it." She smiled, and bit off another large piece of her bread, sighing in satisfaction at the taste. She was so happy…she hadn't eaten anything this good in a long time…she'd be full for a long time, now. "Thank you," she sighed, "I didn't want to dig through the trash today…"

Edward smiled at her, his eyes warm, "It was nothing. Anything for you." Bella glowed, and she smiled back at him, happier than she'd felt in days.

_~*~_

_We sleep next to each other on the cardboard_

_~*~_

Curled up on her makeshift bed of cardboard, Bella shifted, trying to get comfortable. The soft babble of the people washed over her, and she closed her eyes, listening as the sounds intertwined with Edward soft breathing and heartbeat, making her own mixed up lullaby. Even though she didn't have a home, or new things, she was grateful for what she had now, even if it wasn't a lot. "Oh…look at them…it's so sad…" The lone voice, soft with sympathy, reached Bella's ears, and she pressed herself closer to Edward, scowling. They didn't need their pity; they'd survived just fine so far.

_~*~_

_People look at us pitifully_

_~*~_

A warm hand ran through her hair, and she turned, looking into Edward's eyes.

He smiled sleepily at her, "don't worry about it," he murmured, "it's fine; we're going to be fine." Bella smiled back at him, but he didn't see it; he'd fallen asleep again. She closed her eyes again, listening to the noises surrounding her, gripping a handful of Edward's sweater tightly in her fist. '_Will we be fine?'_ she wondered, pressing the fabric against her lips, '_will we really, truly be fine, for all our days together...?'_

_~*~_

_But even we dream _

_~*~_

_The old ball-dancing poster always on the streetlamp_

_~*~_

Bella raised her hand, pressing her fingertips on the thin, faded poster; hanging to the lamppost by a thread. She stared at the woman, wearing a beautiful ocean blue dress, her long blonde hair done up in an intricate hairstyle that was held up by a glittering comb. The man, who was leading her in a waltz, was wearing a black tuxedo, smiling gently down at the woman. Her teeth sunk into her lip, as she compared the woman's bright, enchanting clothing to her dirtied, washed out purple dress and limp hair. She'd never be as beautiful as that woman, but she wanted to be; she wanted to be beautiful like her, with a dazzling dress as someone led her across the dance floor. She wanted…

_~*~_

_I'd compare the clothes to mine, and would feel heartache every time_

_~*~_

A hand grabbed hers, and she was pulled back into someone's chest.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Edward, staring at the poster she was just looking at, and she flushed darkly, looking down at the ground. "Um…" she stammered, "It-it was a really pretty poster, so-so I was just-um…I-" Her rambling was silenced, as she was turned in a slow, gentle pirouette, so she was facing him. Not breaking eye contact, Edward raised their joined hands, and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, his face determined.

_~*~_

_You stopped and held my hand, and said,_

_~*~_

"Bella," he said softly, "I don't know if we'll ever be able to be like them someday," he gestured to the faded poster, "but I won't stop trying until, just maybe, we'll be like that, too. Someday..." He smiled, and pressed his lips to the back of her hand, "someday, we'll hold hands, just like this, and we'll dance on a stage." Bella mind began to wander, and in her mind's eye, she could see herself, wearing the ocean blue dress, her hair pulled up with the glittering comb, smiling as Edward led her across the stage in a slow waltz. A small smile curled across her lips at the mere idea, at the possibility of it happening; but she couldn't help but hope anyway. "Okay…" she said softly, "Okay."

_~*~_

_Seasons pass, twelve months_

_Streets filled with colors_

_~*~_

Spring. Spring was finally here.

Bella smiled, breathing in the warm air, thick with the scent of flowers blooming on the trees. Bella loved spring; she loved the warmth, the air filled with blooming flower petals, the earth finally waking up from a long winter. A few stray flower petals flew through the air, and she raised her hands, trying to catch them, to gather them in her palms and press them close to her heart. But before she could stand up to reach them, they fluttered away, vanishing from her sight.

She sighed, tugging at the hem of her dress, the wind tugging softly at her.

"I believe these are yours…" a voice said behind her, and a handful of flowers entered her vision. Bella gasped in delight, grabbing the small bouquet and holding it close, inhaling the sweet scent of flowers. She turned and beamed up at Edward, who smiled back, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You really are the sweetest boy I've ever met," she stood on tip toe and gently kissed his cheek, "thank you so much!!" His smile widened, and Bella took one of the flowers, tucking it into her hair, and grabbing his hand. As they walked to the bakery to steal more food, Bella turned back, and looked at the colorful scenery from the alley, and she was filled with peace.

_~*~_

_The view from the back alley gives me warmth_

_~*~_

_But winter is harsh; hunger and coldness_

_~*~_

Months passed, summer and autumn passing by in a sleepy haze of warmth and laughter.

And then, winter arrived.

It rained, the winds were fierce, icy, and the nights were painfully cold. What had happened? What went wrong? Bella shivered violently, pressed up close to Edward, trying to get some warmth, _any _warmth…This winter, out of all the others she experienced, was unimaginably cruel, harsher than all the others. Edward stared down at her, looking at her pale, quivering lips, her flushed skin, his expression worried. Bella looked back at him through hooded eyes, unable to stop shivering.

She was so cold…and she felt so weak…what could she…what can she…? Bella's face crumpled and she closed her eyes, burying her face into Edward's neck to hide whatever tears she would shed. '_No…'_ she pleaded silently, '_not-not now…I can't…I can't-not…I can't leave him…all alone…I…'_

_~*~_

_The young girl realized, 'I'll die soon'_

_~*~_

She couldn't die, not now, not yet.

Things were getting better; soon, Edward would be able to work, and they'd have money, so they could buy food, and find a home, and…and…A violent shiver went through her, and Edward rubbed her back, his fingers brushing over her protruding ribs through the fabric of her dress. Bella was warm…too warm…and her eyes were hazy, her expression tired. He was scared; he couldn't lose her…if she left him, he wouldn't be able to go on without her…he'd be living without half of himself.

_~*~_

_I wanted to eat something warm_

_I wanted to sleep in a soft blanket_

_I know I've wanted a lot…_

_~*~_

Bella sniffled, and looked up at him, running a hand over his face, staring at him like she'd never see him again. Deep down, no matter how much she wanted it, Bella knew; they wouldn't be able to buy food together, they wouldn't be able to buy a house, they wouldn't be able to get married like she dreamed of since she was twelve…she was about to die, and he was going to have to find someone else to do that with…But…they still had one thing; one thing that they could do together…

_~*~_

_But if you could please fulfill this last request_

_~*~_

Her shoulders stiffened with her resolve, and Bella slowly stood up, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling weakly. When he finally stood up, Bella took a few shaky steps forward, and together, they ran into the crowd.

_~*~_

_In a state of haziness, I took your hand and ran_

_Sounds from the background, the warmth of your hand; I can't feel them anymore_

_~*~_

Everything was a blur as she ran, the buildings and the people blurring into a jumbled mess of colors. Panting, she squeezed her hand, wondering if Edward was still holding her hand, and smiling sadly when he squeezed back.

She couldn't feel the warmth anymore.

Squinting, Bella pushed forward, bumping into many people as she ran, blurting out a quick apology while she ran on, Edward trailing behind her. One person's shoulder roughly jammed into her side, and she stumbled, losing her balance, until Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her upright.

_~*~_

_I kept running into people, and almost fell many times, hoping I won't be late_

_~*~_

_'Even if this is the end…even if this is goodbye…I won't break the promise. That one promise that we made together, months ago…I can't…I won't…'_

Together, they ran and ran and ran, even when Bella felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion. But she couldn't stop…not until…until…and then, she heard it. The low gentle rumbling, almost like the babbling of the people as they walked by the alley way.

The ocean. They made it; they finally, finally made it.

_~*~_

_Our destination-the winter sea_

_~*~_

Struggling to catch her breath, her smile so wide it threatened to split her face in half, Bella let go of Edward's hand, and ran to the edge of the shore, letting the icy water wash over her ankles. She turned to Edward, holding the large coat he gave her over her shoulders, "do you r-remember?" Bella swayed from side to side, her face red, eyes glazed, "th-that promise? The-the one that you m-made that day…? Edward stared for a moment, his eyes sad and confused, before they lit up in remembrance, and the smile he gave her was devastatingly sad. He moved towards her, wincing somewhat as the cold water spilled over his feet, and he held out his hand to Bella, smiling timidly.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked hopefully, as though she would reject him. His hand was steady, but his voice shook, betraying him. Bella giggled, and placed her hand in his, "I'd never say no"

_~*~_

_You shyly took my hand, and slowly started to dance_

_The last dance that has nothing to do with music continues on 'till death._

_~*~_

Even though she was still wearing her faded purple dress, not the silky, oceanic blue that she dreamed of, and her hair was limp and stringy, was not held up by a sparkling comb, Bella had never felt so beautiful until then. The large coat over her shoulders swirled around them like a cape, as the danced to the melody of the ocean, across their very own stage. She never tore her eyes away from Edward's, even when she tripped and stumbled, trying to stay in time to music only they could hear. Edward just tightened his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, gripping her right hand tightly, his mouth curved in a sad smile.

_~*~_

_I kept tripping over unfamiliar steps_

_~*~_

'_This is fun…I want to dance some more…'_

Bella's left hand limply slid from Edward's shoulder, and hung by her side, as she looked up, staring at the cloudy sky, at him, as they waltzed across the beach. She smiled at him, his pale face blurring out of focus, and coming back into focus after she blinked, twin trails of warmth running down her face.

_~*~_

_My eyes fill up with tears for the first time_

_~*~_

"Hey…" she said quietly, "did you know that I love you? Like, a lot?"

Edward stared down at her, his expression dumbstruck, before his face split into the most euphoric smile she'd ever seen.

The mere sight of it broke her heart, and made more tears fall.

He pressed her forehead against hers, closing his eyes, "no…I never knew that…Did you know that I love you, too?" She choked back a sob, and shook her head, unable to speak, "well," she said shakily, after she composed herself, "I want you to know…that…that wherever I go…I'll always love you. With all that I am…until I meet you again, in another place…another life…" She shook her head, unable to talk, and she slowly raised her free hand, and pulled gently on his hair, tugging him down, so she could gently press her lips against his.

'_I might not look like me…and you might not look like you…but regardless of that…we'll know it when we see each other. He'll find me…and we'll be together again…forever and ever…and ever…'_

_~*~_

_Hey, someday, do you think we can come here again?_

_Then I'll be better; I'll wear prettier clothes…_

_~*~_

Slowly, they parted, and they smiled at each other; happiness tinged with heartbreak.

_~*~_

_Let's dance one more time…_

_~*~_

Edward's grip on her tightened, and he led her across the beach for one last waltz. Bella closed her eyes, her head lolling back, her feet now on top of his, as they danced. A cold drop hit her eye, and she blinked, staring blearily at the white flakes falling from the sky, landing on the sand, or melting into the ocean. In her minds eye, she could see every dream they had-a home, warm food, their commitment together-melt into the ocean along with the snow, blending in with other dreams, streching on endlessly.

_~*~_

_The winter sky begins to snow, as if announcing the end_

_It seems like the pieces of our dreams are falling_

_They are disappearing into the sea_

_~*~_

Wearily, Bella began to laugh, her smile somewhat strained, as tears began to fall again, and Edward slowly kissed them all away, murmuring how much he loved her in her ear, and how he'd always love her, no matter what. '_That's good,'_ she wanted to say, '_really, really good. Because I don't know if I can handle you loving someone else.'_ But she felt disconnected from her body, and she couldn't find it in her to speak….

_~*~_

_I can feel the last moment_

_~*~_

She lazily turned her head to the side, and stared as Edward raised their joined hands to the sky, letting the snow slowly gather in their joined palms. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she stared in child-like awe, letting the icy snow melt in rivulets down their arms.

_~*~_

_I look to the side and see you, gathering snow and laughing_

_~*~_

Bella softly kissed his neck, and whispered how much she loved him, and that she'd see him soon. She told him her dreams, of how she wanted a house again, and for them to get married, and be together forever, and to buy a pretty dress and dance on a stage with him. Edward swallowed, and spoke past the thick lump of tears, his voice shaking, telling her that he loved her too, and he always would, in every life that they would have, on and on and on, for all eternity.

She closed her eyes and sighed, the taste of the bread that they'd stolen heavy on her tongue, their good times together weighing her down.

_~*~_

_I want to eat the stolen bread once more_

_~*~_

Bella felt so heavy, like she was sinking…and she was so cold…she didn't fall into the ocean, did she? She whimpered, and gripped Edward's hand with all the strength she had left, "don' let me go…" she slurred, her breath light, heart fading. "I won't," he promised her shakily, "I'll never let you go. I promise…"

"Mmm…tha's good…" She rubbed her cheek against his skin, "love you…" she repeated, tripping over another step.

_~*~_

_But I can't now…Thank you for all you've done…_

_~*~_

She hummed sleepily, as Edward ran a hand through her hair, and he kissed her one more time, desperate, afraid, and already feeling like the loneliest man on earth. Warm drops fell onto her face, and she wanted to wipe them away, '_don't cry,'_ she tried to say, '_we'll meet again…I promise…'_ Bella slowly raised her shaking hand, trying to touch his face for the final time…but she couldn't…she couldn't do it…she was…too…tired…

_~*~_

_Sorry…everything's disappearing into darkness…_

_~*~_

Edward felt Bella go limp in his arms, and his heart shattered.

He held her tightly, letting his silent tears soak into her hair, as they sunk to the ground, their dance over. He looked at her face, taking her in; she looked peaceful…like she'd just fallen asleep, and she'd wake up any minute. But he knew that she would never wake up again. He tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and kissed her still-warm lips one more time, and burying his face into her neck, he began to weep.

_~*~_

_**Hey, someday, let's…**_

_~*~_

_

* * *

_

*wipes away tears*

It didn't work...it didn't work...why didn't it work?! Why am I still crying?!

Oooh....Now I'm super sad...*sniff* Well...I hope it was okay...

Happy holidays....


	2. Hide and Seek

_Yeeeeeah. You didn't see this coming. Inspired by the song **Hide and Seek **by Len Kagamine (Nooo, not the one by Imogen Heap, though that one is equally awesome._

_I feel like this isn't right...will you tell me something different?_

_

* * *

_

_"Found you," she sang softly, lacing her fingers with his. "What took you so long?" he murmured sleepily, lacing his fingers with hers, "It's autumn now. It didn't take you that long to find me last time." She stuck her tongue out at him, he knew, because he felt the tip of it press against his collarbone, sending shivers down his spine. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, Edward, because you're it now. I found you. So you're it." Edward snorted softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "okay, Bella. Okay. I'm it now."_

_It was nighttime when she finally slipped into his arms, warming him from the inside out. _

_Bella smiled, her lips curving against the side of his neck, and he buried his nose into her hair; it astounded him, how it always smelled so strongly of strawberries. "Don't forget, okay? You're it now." Edward mumbled something in reply, already falling back to sleep, and it must've satisfied her, because she fell silent, and soon, her breaths evened, and she fell asleep._

_When he woke up the next morning, Bella was gone, and he was cold. It was like she was never there. It was always like she was never there._

_Edward stared blankly at the empty spot next to him on the cardboard bed, before looking out at the sea of people that passed his alley. Closing his eyes, Edward placed his hands over his eyes, and he softly began to count._

"_One…two…three…"_

"It's your turn to find me now, Edward. You're it."

_She wasn't gone. They were just playing a game. _

_-X-_

_**Hide and Seek**_

_-X-_

_**I'm waiting for the far away time**_

_**I'm not lonely if we're together**_

_-X-_

_**Autumn**_

She was gone again. It was time to start searching for another day.

Sighing softly, Edward sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sniffling, he rubbed his arms, trying to generate some heat; it was getting colder. He would have to try and find some warmer clothes. Running a hand through his hair, Edward began to count the days; they'd started this game spring last year…and now it was November, almost December.

Sometimes, he wondered when this game would ever end. But he shakes off the thought, covers his eyes, and starts to count.

_-X-_

_**Hide and seek with only devils **_

_**Until todays sun sets**_

_-X-_

_**One, two, can I find you now?**_

_-X-_

_It was cold; colder that it was supposed to be, even though the weather was so warm._

_Someone was missing…someone important…he couldn't go to sleep yet, not until she…_

"_I found you!"_

_She slipped into his arms, the air around them swirled with her strawberry smell, and he was warm again. "Geez, Edward, when it comes to hide and seek, you're really, really good at it," she said, curling into his side, "I've been looking for you for ages!" _

_Edward stiffened slightly; this was…off. Something happened recently…it shouldn't be like this. And yet, it was. He wrapped his arms around her, "well, Bella, I didn't know we were playing hide and seek." Her name burned his throat; it hurt him to say it, and he didn't know why. "Well, next time I'll find you faster than ever. And then-" _

_Edward cut her off, yawning, "okay Bella, okay. Just go to sleep, okay? Go to sleep…" _

_-X-_

**_Three, four, not yet…_**

-X-

_She fell silent, and he could almost see her biting her lip, before she dug her fingers into the sleeves of his shirt, holding on to him tightly. "Okay," she said in a small voice, "I'll go to sleep. I'll find you tomorrow, okay?" _

"_Okay…" He faintly wondered why he couldn't open his eyes to look at her, but the thought passed, and he quickly fell asleep._

_The next morning, when he awoke, Bella was gone._

_-X-_

_**Five, six, can I find you now?**_

_**Seven, eight, you can find me now…**_

_-X-_

Weeks pass, and it's the same routine: wake up, count, search, sleep, repeat. And repeat. And repeat. Over and over and over again. And now, winter was practically here; he could feel it in the biting winds, the icy rain.

It was unbearable.

Edward woke up shivering, roughly rubbing his arms, trying to get a little warmer. Sitting up, he rubbed his hands together, preparing for another day of futile searching, when he saw something on the ground. Folded up in a neat little bundle was a thick black sweater and an equally thick scarf, dark gloves rolled up into a ball at the top. His mouth dropped open somewhat in awe, and he stood up, looking out at the people who passed by.

People who regularly walked by saw him, and gave him a sympathetic smile; they knew that before last winter, two people used to be curled up together on their bed, or peeking out at them from the darkness of the alley.

But winter came.

And now there was only one.

Edward didn't notice the sad smiles that were thrown his way, and if he did, he didn't care; he just wanted to find the person who gave him these clothes. But he saw no one.

After a few minutes of searching, he gave up, moving back into the shadows, his gift in hand. Pulling off his coat, he shook out the sweater and pulled it over his head, wrapping the scarf around his neck. All of the items were soft, amazingly so; they must've been very expensive. Smiling at the gained warmth, Edward quietly thanked whoever gave him the clothes, pulled his thin coat back on, placed his newly gloved hands over his eyes, and began to count.

_She wasn't gone. They were just playing a game._

_-X-_

**_Nine, ten, I'll find you now_**

_-X-_

"_Edward! You won't believe what I heard today!"_

_Edward looked up as Bella skipped into the alley, her mahogany hair streaming behind her. Her face was flushed, eyes wide with excitement. "Okay, I was looking around trying to find food, right? And I hear these woman talking, and-cherry blossoms! They've planted cherry blossom trees in Washington D.C.! _Tons_ of them! And-and when they bloom, they're supposed to be…wow…" She sighed happily, "wouldn't it be cool if we could see that?" _

"_But…how would we get there?" _

_Edward soon felt guilty for asking the question, because Bella wilted like a flower from her disappointment. "Oh yeah…I forgot…" sighing, she flopped down next to him, placing her chin in her hands, lost in thought. Just as soon as she sank down, she shot back up, her eyes bright, "I know! We'll save up! We'll get jobs and save up as much money as we can, and then we can go to D.C. together!" _

_Edward began to smile at the possibility of this becoming a reality; they were only twelve. Anything could be done. _

"_Yeah…" he said softly, "We can do it. Definitely!" Bella beamed at him, and then stretched out her right hand, only her pinky extended._

_-X-_

**_Promise me…_**

_-X-_

"_Promise me, Edward," she said quietly, "when spring comes…that some spring in the future, at least…we'll be able to go see the cherry blossoms blooming. Together. Promise?" Smiling, he reached out and gently hooked his pinky in hers. "It's a promise," he swore softy._

_Bella grinned and, pulling their joined hands closer, placed a small kiss on their twined pinkies. Edward's face turned pink, and Bella laughed softly, "there. Now it's legit."_

_-X-_

_**Promise me…with your pinkie.**_

_-X-_

_**One, two, can I find you now?  
**_

_-X-_

_**Winter**_

"…Two…three…four…"

It was the middle of winter, almost three months of pointless searching had passed, and Edward was starting to wonder if he was loosing his mind. It was as though Bella has fallen off the face of the earth, and no matter where he searched, he couldn't find her.

_-X-_

_**Three, four, not yet…**_

_**Five, six, can I find you now?**_

_-X-_

"_It's your turn to find me now, Edward. You're it."_

And every time, every single time he was ready to quit, to give up once and for all, her voice comes back, telling him that he's still it and he _has_ to find her. So he covers his eyes, counts to ten, and begins another futile search.

He was tired…so tired; all he wanted was to stop searching for something-some_one_- that apparently didn't want to be found.

_-X-_

_**Seven, eight…**_

_-X-_

"…Eight…ni-"

Suddenly, he stopped, his hands falling away from his eyes, hanging limply at his sides. The air suddenly felt a little bit warmer, and he could smell strawberries, and again he was astounded at how the scent just clung to her, and his heart began to pound because _Bella was here._

He turned around to see her, but all he saw was the ends of her hair turning the corner, her laughter echoing in the space where she once was.

Edward didn't think. He ran.

_-X-_

**_Nine, ten, I'll find you now_**

_-X-_

**_One, two, the sun has already set_**

_-X-_

It felt like they were running forever, their game of hide and seek had changed to tag. Every time he thought that he'd gotten closer, she slipped away again, the tips of her hair or the end of her dress swirling just out of sight. Finally, after rounding once last corner, he saw a familiar sight.

The beach.

Edward's stomach turned, his heart tightening in his chest.

_-X-_

**_Three, four, come out now..._**

_-X-_

"Edward!"

He heard her voice, so far away, and he looked up. On a small cliff at the end of the beach, he saw a purple dot, its pale arms waving, trying to get his attention. It was Bella…but how did she get there so fast? Clenching his hands into fists, Edward stood straight, grit his teeth, and began to sprint as fast as he can across the sand, careful not to look at the ocean sprawling before him.

He didn't want to be here; he never wanted to come here.

_-X-_

**_Five, six, I don't like being alone…_**

_-X-_

_She wasn't gone. They were just playing a game._

"A game," he panted, running up the path that led to the highest point on the cliff, "this is all a game…she'll be there…"

She'll be there. Right?

Finally, when he reached the top, bent over, his hands on his knees, waiting for a few minutes to get his heavy breathing under control. When he straightened, he expected to see Bella there, her hands behind her back, smiling patiently as she waited for him to get his breath back. But when he looked around…

There was no one. No one but him…and a makeshift wooden cross.

A grave

_-X-_

**_Seven, eight…come out now…_**

_-X-_

_She wasn't gone. They were just playing a game. A game. A game. They were just playing a game._

When did he fall to his knees? Edward didn't know; all he could do was stare at the cross, the small mound of earth, the large black jacket tied to it, waving in the wind like a flag.

When did it start to snow? Edward didn't know; but he stared at his open palms, the white flakes landing and melting into the gray fabric of his gloves. He was afraid to turn his head, afraid to look at the beach, terrified that he'd gone back in time.

Hesitantly, he turned to the surf, his face pale. He almost expected to see two people, a boy and a girl, in ratty clothing, dancing in the waves, the girl practically limp in the boys arms as she died of a simple cold. He expected to see the boy sitting in the sand, the girl still in his arms as he held her close and mourned, his cries echoing across the empty beach.

But when he turned, he saw no one.

_She wasn't gone. They were just playing a game. She wasn't gone. She wasn't gone. A game. A game. A game._

When did he start to cry? Edward didn't know.

_-X-_

_**Nine, ten, I'll go find you now**_

_-X-_

The sob that came from his mouth almost sounded inhuman, as tears poured down his face. He moved closer to the small grave, pressing his hands against the dirt.

"I-I foun-found you," he cried; he was starting to hiccup, he was crying so hard, "I f-found you, B-Bella." Edward furiously wiped at the tears, smudging his face with dirt, but as soon as he wiped them away, they were replaced. Edward bowed his head, looking at his hands, "d-didn't we promise? Spring…weren't we going to see the cherry blossoms? Together? I can't-"

His voice broke, and he fell silent, his tears falling to the ground like rain. He lifted his trembling left hand, pinky extended, "you-you promised," he rasped, "_we_ promised. It was _legit_. You-you _said that_…" Instead of feeling the warm touch of a pinky wrapped around his own, he felt the rasping touch of splintery wood.

And that made his weeping increase even more.

_-X-_

**_One, two, leaves are colored red now…_**

_-X-_

_**Spring**_

Another year had passed; another spring, summer, autumn, winter…and there was no searching. No late night visits. Nothing.

They weren't playing a game. Not anymore.

Now another year has passed, and he was here, staring at the waves on the beach as the hypnotically moved back and forth…back and forth…back…

"I found you."

Edward said nothing, pressing his hands to his pounding heart as he turned around. "Bella…" he sighed; her name came out like a prayer, a cure, a blessing, a wish. It was pain and happiness, good times and bad. She smiled at him, her purple dress swaying in time with the breeze; her hair tied back into a ponytail with the ribbon Edward gave her when they were thirteen. She looked better now, healthy; she was almost glowing. He didn't say another word, opening his arms and letting her slide into his embrace.

_-X-_

**_Three, four, we won't be found._**

_-X-_

"Are you happy?" he whispered, his voice almost overpowered by the waves. At first Bella was silent, biting her lip as she thought about her answer. "I…I am," she said softly, "as happy as I can be. It's…it's peaceful." She looked up at him, her eyes sad, "I want to dance," she said quietly, "just one more time." His left arm easily slid around her waist, his right hand reaching for hers, and soon they were doing a slow waltz around the beach.

_-X-_

**_Five, six, snow is coming._**

_-X-_

They didn't speak much after that; the only sound aside from the waves was Bella, humming a tune softly under her breath. For a moment, it was peaceful. Then, Bella tightly gripped his hand, and when she looked up at him, her eyes were full of tears. " I _did not want to leave_," she said, her voice thick with tears, "_never_, It was the _last_- I miss you _so much_, it's not-" Edward shook his head, and interrupted her with one small question, "have you seen them? The cherry blossoms?"

Bella said nothing, the hand gripping his shoulder tightening as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

_-X-_

_**Seven, eight…answer me…**_

_**Nine, ten…**_

_-X-_

When she finally spoke, her voice broke; he knew she was crying. "I've seen them. They're so… I can't describe it. I just…I've seen them enough for both of us." He nodded; that was all he needed. "I love you, Bella. I miss you." She nodded, muffling a sob, "I love you, too. And I miss you. So much. Every day." He nodded again, and smiled at her. When she smiled back, he leaned down and kissed her.

They both cried.

When Edward opened his eyes, Bella was gone, and he was holding a fistful of cherry blossoms, the stray petals blowing around his head, before floating to the waves of the ocean.

_-X-_

_**The cherry blossoms are fading.**_

_-X-_

_

* * *

_

Oh darling mine, would you be oh-so-kind to please-oh-please tell me what's on your mind?


End file.
